


Pulled me in from outside, made a place for me by your side

by we_do_be_writing_fics



Category: We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_do_be_writing_fics/pseuds/we_do_be_writing_fics
Summary: I must confess. I have no clue what I'm doing.
Relationships: Annleigh/Clark (We Are The Tigers), Kate/Eva Sanchez (We Are The Tigers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I must confess. I have no clue what I'm doing.

Eva Sanchez snuck through the walls of the castle like a trained spy. She supposed that, in a way she was, she’d been sneaking out of her chambers for two years to meet with her lover; and she had learned how to move about the castle without being caught. She couldn’t say she enjoyed squeezing her way through the small passageway that ran from her chambers to the woods (intended to be used in case of an attack) but at the promise of meeting with her girlfriend she would have crossed no-man’s land. She had never actually told her how she escaped the castle, for fear of them trying to use the passageway to sneak in and getting caught; but she could imagine the look on her face at Eva, heir to the throne of Titan, squeezing through the walls like a fugitive and getting covered in dust and cobwebs. She would laugh and ask Eva if she’d been hanging with the low-life. It would be meant as a joke but Eva knew she was detached from the world, and she wanted to know her people before she became queen. But with an overprotective Father and a paranoid Mother she rarely left the castle when she wasn’t sneaking out and then it was only to picnic with her girlfriend in the forest surrounding the castle. Eva wanted to be a good queen for her kingdom, but how could she when she never even visited the outline villages?

~~~~~

“There’s something on your mind, my love.” Kate said, as Eva barely even smiled when she told her that she would be in the kingdom for longer than she expected. She took Eva’s hands and squeezed them,  
“I’m here for you, talk to me.”

Eva pulled her hands away and fiddled with the torn hem of Kate’s tunic. “Do we have to? I’d rather just listen to the birds.”  
“Eva, you do no good suffering in silence, please talk to me?”  
Eva frowned but nodded. “It’s just that I’m going to be queen one day and I know nothing of life outside of the castle. How am I supposed to do what’s best for my people when I don’t even know how they live?”  
Kate leapt to her feet, pulling Eva up with her.  
“If that’s all you’re worried about then let’s fix it.” She said, crossing to untie her horse.  
“What do you- right now?” Eva said, confused.  
Kate shrugged,  
“why not? I’ve got some spare clothes in my saddle bag that you can change into if you’re worried about being recognised.”  
“Yeah… Kate, I’m not sure I’m really a tunic and pants kind of person? I’ve only ever worn gowns.”  
Kate grinned. “Then it’s time to switch it up.” She said, throwing some clothes at Eva, “get changed and then we’ll go.”  
She respectfully turned her back before Eva had even replied, offering some privacy the princess rarely got. She kept her eyes forward until Eva came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her.  
“Your clothes are comfy.” She said, burying her face in Kate’s shoulder. Kate smiled, moments like this with Eva always made her forget her troubles.  
“Come on, if you want to see the town we should go now.” She said, wriggling out of Eva’s grip and mounting her horse. Eva stopped short.  
“Um… I don’t actually know, how?” She muttered.  
“What was that?”  
“I’ve never ridden.” Eva said, looking down, embarrassed. Kate jumped down from her horse.  
“I’ll help you.” She said, offering her hand to Eva, who took it gladly. Kate lifted Eva onto the horse before mounting behind her.  
“Just hold onto the front of the saddle and you’ll be fine.” She said, taking the reins and urging the horse forward.

~~~~~

Eva didn’t know what she had expected the town to look like; but it wasn’t what she saw. To say the town was overcrowded was an understatement. There were people, even children, sleeping in the streets as the inns were full and tents had been put up in every spare space.  
“What happened here?” She whispered as Kate guided the horse through the sea of people.  
“They’re refugees, people who have lost their homes or family in the war and have nowhere else to go.” Kate said.  
“The war.” Eva echoed.  
“This village is lucky, they’ve at least got a hospital.” Kate said, a look of sorrow settling on her face.  
“I don’t understand. My father promised to send gold out to the villages so this wouldn’t happen.”  
“He did. The shipment was attacked, and all the gold stolen. Chess- um, a soldier I knew was with the shipment. None of them got out alive. Did the king not tell you?” Eva’s eyes widened as she scanned the crowds of people, taking in the sight.  
“No.” She breathed.

~~~~~

Kate had taken them through the town to the less crowded outskirts so they could dismount. She saw the tears in Eva’s eyes as she helped her down.  
“How could he not tell me?” Eva said, “how could you not tell me?” Kate held up her hands defensively,  
“You never asked me and it’s not exactly the sort of thing you just casually bring up, besides I assumed you knew. Don’t dwell on it.”  
“But my father-”  
“Will have his reasons; it’s not our place to question them.” Kate said, wiping tears from Eva’s face.  
“I can’t believe this, he’s abandoned these people, can’t he see their pain?”  
“Oh, love.” Kate said, softly, pulling Eva into a hug and stroking her hair. “You can never know the true extent of harm unless you witness it yourself.”

~~~~~

They stayed silent as they rode back through the forest, only speaking when they returned to the clearing where they had been not so long ago.  
“How?” Eva asked.  
“What?”  
“How could my father not send more to these people?”  
“Um…. I’m no diplomat but I assume he didn’t want to risk another attack. He lost good knights that day.” Kate said.  
“Your friend?”  
Kate nodded.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“It’s not your fault.” Kate whispered. “I don’t like talking about her.”  
“Then I won’t question you.” Eva said, glancing up at the sun. “Kate, I need to get back to the castle but-”  
“You’ll see me tomorrow.” Kate said, quickly. “If that’s what you want.” Eva grinned and pressed a kiss to Kate’s lips,  
“of course. Now turn around so I can return these.” She gestured to her tunic and pants.  
“Keep them, they suit you.” Kate said. “See you tomorrow, my love.”

~~~~~

Eva was surprised to see her mother scowling at her when we awoke the next morning.  
“Eva Sanchez, why the hell are you in possession of these?” She almost screamed, holding up Kate’s tunic and pants. “Have you had a man in your room?” Eva rubbed her eyes and tried to focus on what her mother was saying.  
“Not a man, Mother. And she hasn’t been in my room.” Eva said, still not fully understanding what was going on.  
“So you’ve been seeing someone, a woman?” Her mother said, slowly. Eva felt her heart rate pick up, she’d promised Kate not to tell anyone but she hated lying to people, especially her family.  
“Yes.”  
“And you’ve been lying to us about it?”  
Eva felt anger rise up inside her.  
“Do not talk to me about lying. Father has abandoned his people! He’s left them to fend for themselves against Correy, while he locks himself up in his castle!”  
“Eva, your father didn’t tell you because he didn’t want you trying to get involved.”  
“He- what?”  
“We both know you would have wanted to learn how to fight. Or at least wanted to escort supplies to them people yourself. It was better you believed that your father had it handled.” The queen sighed, “We can’t lose you Eva, you’re heir to the throne.”  
“Mother, my girlfriend is a knight.” Eva said, “and she’s lost people. And I could lose her.”  
The queen frowned, a look of sorrow crossing her face.  
“I’m sorry Eva. We should have told you. Please, however, let me meet this girl?” The queen asked. “If she makes you happy Eva I would like to at least know what she looks like. I will speak to your father, but bring her to dinner tonight, please?”  
“I’ll ask her Mother.” Eva promised.

~~~~~

“You’re late!” Kate said, when Eva finally walked into the clearing. “I was worried.”  
“Sorry. Parent troubles.” Eva said, eyeing the sword strapped to Kate’s waist. “Why do you need that?”  
Kate crossed the clearing towards Eva. “Um…. when I said I was going to be in the kingdom longer-”  
“You’re not, are you?” Eva said, her excitement fading.  
“I’m sorry, I’m leaving, tonight. To the front lines this time.” Kate said. “I’m not sure when I’ll return.” Eva tried so hard not to tear up. Kate, her Kate, was going off to war.  
“I’m sorry, love. Can we please try and enjoy today? I’ve planned something nice for us, I don’t want it to be ruined.”  
“But you’re leaving tonight.” Eva said, not even trying to stop the tears that were running down her cheeks. Kate took Eva’s hands, pulling her into a kiss. Kate pulled away quickly and pressed their foreheads together.  
“I have something for you. To keep safe for me.” She said, pulling a necklace from around her neck and handing it to Eva.  
Eva stared at the necklace in her hand; it was a simple black cord with a green pendant.  
“Chess bought it for me.” Kate said.  
“Your friend, the one who died?”  
“Yeah. She said it’s meant to keep lovers together, if it is gifted between them. The emerald represents successful and unconditional love.” Kate said, “I give this to you, Eva, and promise that I will return to you.”  
“Kate, I can’t accept-”  
“You can, Eva. I love you and I want you to have this.” Kate said, smiling. “Now come with me, I’ve got a fucking romantic day planned and we’re already late.”  
“Lead the way then.” Eva said, hanging the necklace from her neck.

~~~~~

“This is beautiful.” Eva said, linking her arm through Kate’s as they strolled through the tulip field. “How did you find this place?”  
“I have a lot of time to myself.” Kate responded. “I like exploring.”  
“I love you, Kate.” Eva said softly. Kate smiled and reached for a tulip. She carefully plucked one and tucked it into Eva’s hair. “God you’re so beautiful.” She murmured. Eva was surprised to find herself crying again.  
“What’s wrong Eva?” Kate asked, panicking. “Fuck, are you allergic to tulips? You should have told me we could have-”  
“Don’t leave Kate.” Eva pleaded. “I can’t lose you.”  
“I don’t have a choice, Eva. I have to follow orders.” Kate said quietly.  
“If we tell my parents, they won’t let you leave.” Eva said.  
“Have you gone insane? We agreed that this would be secret.” Kate said, stepping away from Eva. “Look I, there’s training I’m skipping out on so I should probably-”  
“Wait.” Eva said, taking Kate’s hand. “Stay. We need to- my parents, they know and they want to meet you.”  
Kate stared at Eva.  
“They would never accept us Eva, not together.”  
“But we could make them understand, if they only met-”  
“Stop Eva!” Kate shouted. “Your parents would rather see you dead than ruin yourself with some low-life like me. Knight or not I was still born a commoner!”  
“Kate-”  
“No, just stop. I can’t do this anymore, Eva.” Kate pulled her hand away, tears forming in her eyes. “I don’t know why we kid ourselves telling each other this could work out. Who were we fooling Eva? I’m not coming back this time. Don’t come looking for me.” She turned and ran out of the field, back towards the forest; leaving Eva standing alone.

~~~~~

The army were surprisingly cheerful as they rode off to the front lines. Knights were laughing and playing games; hiding the fear that most of them wouldn’t return.  
“You look glum.” Clark said, glancing at Kate. “Girlfriend troubles?” Clark was the only living person who even knew Kate had a girlfriend (the other two were Chess and Farrah but they had both been killed in action) however he didn’t know who she was; Chess had. Kate shrugged.  
“I basically broke up with her before I left.” She said.  
Clark frowned, “that’s bad Kate.” He said. “Do you still love her?”  
Kate nodded. “I’m scared, Clark. I’ve never loved anyone this much but she’s the princess and I’m just- FUCK.”  
Clark raised an eyebrow. “Kate, I already knew.” He said, smirking, “Annleigh works in the castle remember? She’s seen Eva with you before when she’s been making supply runs.”  
“Oh shit. We were meant to be secretive.” Kate said.  
Clark laughed, “don’t worry we haven’t told anyone.”  
“Thank you.”  
“So you wanna tell me why you broke up?”  
“She wanted to tell her parents about us. I don’t know, Clark, I may have risen in station but I’m still from a poor family who could barely feed me as a child. There’s no way they would accept me.”  
“Look, Kate, if there’s one thing Annleigh has learned from working in the castle, it’s that the King and Queen will do anything to see their daughter happy; if that’s with you then they couldn’t care whether you were a prince or a farmer.” Clark said. A small smile crept onto Kate’s face.  
“Yeah… thanks Clark.” She said.  
“Anytime.” He said, pleased he had made Kate smile, “now let’s get through this war so we can return to our girls, hey?”  
“Hell yeah.” Kate said, her spirits suddenly renewed.

~~~~~

“Do you think the soldiers will be okay?” Eva asked.  
“It’s a war m’lady.” Annleigh replied, sadly, “there will be casualties. But I’m sure your knight will do everything she can to survive.”  
“Yeah….” Eva said, pausing slightly. “You’re husband’s fighting isn’t he?”  
“That’s correct m’lady. Fighting with your knight I believe.”  
“How do you-. You know who she is?” Eva asked, surprised.  
“I’ve seen you together while making supply runs.” Annleigh said. “Don’t worry I haven’t told anyone other than Clark, and only then so he can help keep her alive. He says she’s reckless.”  
“Yeah that sounds like Kate.” Eva said, a worried expression settling onto her face, “she’s not really mine anymore though. She basically ended it before she left.” Eva’s hand went to Kate’s pendant, remembering what Kate had told her it symbolised. It’s meant to keep lovers together. Successful and unconditional love. God, Eva hoped that was true.  
“You okay m’lady?”  
“Yes, thank you Annleigh you can go.” Eva said, waving her hand to dismiss her servant. Annleigh turned to leave Eva’s chambers.  
“Don’t lose hope m’lady. Love is strong, she’ll come back to you.”  
Eva nodded, desperately pushing the doubt to the back of her mind.

~~~~~

Kate’s mind barely registered the battle until she heard the scream come from behind her. She whipped around, searching for the man she knew it had come from. “Clark!” She screamed, running towards him. Deep down she knew that nothing could be done; a sword was protruding from his chest and his eyes were already glazing over. A woman with ginger hair and a devilish grin stood over him. Holy shit the princess of Correy. Kate thought. Avenge Clark and kill the princess; then the king will raise your station and…. and you can marry Eva.  
“Get away from him!” She shouted, pointing her sword at the princess.  
“What are you going to do?” The princess sneered. “I’m the best knight in the kingdom. You can’t beat me.”  
“Good job I’m not from your kingdom then.” Kate said, rushing at the princess and making to strike at them. She hadn’t even made it within striking distance before she felt a searing pain in her shoulder. She tripped and fell, her vision blurring. She saw the princess and another knight stand over her.  
“Finish her off, Reese.” The princess said. Kate’s eyes saw a flash, then red, then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @we-do-be-writing-fics :D

Eva couldn’t bear not knowing if Kate was alive. Whoever said ignorance is bliss was kidding. She thought, as she stared out of her chamber window, praying that she would see the soldiers returning. She heard a horn sound off in the distance, signalling the gates to be opened.  
“What does that mean Annleigh?” She asked.  
“They sound it in the village when the soldiers return with the wounded. The hospital is full, so they’re bringing them to the castle instead.” Annleigh said.  
“Kate and Clark might be with them?” Eva said, phrasing it like a question but not waiting for a reply. She quickly unbolted her door and ran towards the courtyard.

~~~~~

“Are you searching for your knight, Eva?” The king asked, watching his daughter’s eyes scan the crowd of soldiers.  
“She’s alive, Father. I know it.” Eva said, gripped Kate’s pendant in her hand.  
“Emerald.” Her father said, pointing at the necklace. “She must really love you to give you that.”  
“You really don’t mind that she was born a commoner?” Eva asked, she still couldn’t believe her father had been perfectly calm when she came clean about her relationship.  
“If she makes you happy, my child, I wouldn’t care if she was penniless.”  
“Thanks Father that means- Kate?” She spotted the familiar face being laid onto a temporary bed that had been placed in the courtyard to accommodate the wounded. She ran over to her girlfriend. Kneeling next to her and stroking her hair.  
“Oh Kate.” She said, tears flowing down her face. “Please, god, please don’t be dead.”  
Kate was pale, deathly pale. Blood stained bandages were wrapped around her shoulder and her chest. But Eva could see the rise and fall of her chest. She’s going to be okay. She told herself. She’s going to-  
“Clark?” Annleigh’s distressed cry interrupted her thoughts. Eva looked up to see her servant leaning over the body of a soldier. He looked worse than Kate, his shirt, which had once been cream, had turned crimson and his skin was white. What worried Eva most was how still he was. As still as the- the dead. Eva watched Annleigh mourn her husband, unsure of what she could do. How do you comfort someone whose husband has just died? Eva began to make her way towards Annleigh, hoping to offer what little comfort she could. I’m so not qualified for this. She thought. I’m also not very keen on the idea of being near a dead body. Thankfully, she didn’t make it very far.  
“Is that her?” The king placed his hand on Eva’s shoulder, Eva nodded, wiping her eyes.  
“I can’t take this Father.” Eva said, “all these people are being sacrificed. And for what? Nothing but a petty feud.”  
“Eva that’s not the whole story.”  
“Does it matter? How many people, Father? How many will end up like Kate, or Clark?” Eva pushed her father’s hand away. “I can’t bear to witness it anymore. Call a ceasefire.” The king frowned.  
“I can’t do that.” He said.  
“Why the hell not?” Eva scowled. The king went to speak. “Stop, I don’t want to hear it. Just leave me. I need to look after Kate.” Eva turned her attention away from her father and back to Kate. She listened to his footsteps walking away before gently taking Kate’s hand. She couldn’t find anything to say. She didn’t even know if Kate still loved her. I just need to know she’s breathing.

~~~~~

The first thing Kate was aware of was pain. Her shoulder felt heavy and stiff, her head pounded, her ears were ringing and it hurt to breathe. But she could feel someone holding her hand and it calmed her. She shifted her arm slightly, trying to work out the extent of her injuries.   
“Kate?” She heard someone say. That sounded like…. Eva? “Kate, can you hear me?” Kate opened her eyes, taking a moment to let her vision clear before searching for Eva.  
“Oh my god, Kate.” Eva said, “I thought you were going to die!”  
“Oh, love…” Kate tried to lift her hand to stroke Eva’s cheek, forgetting about her injury. “FUCK!” She shouted as pain shot down her arm.  
“Kate stop; you’re going to hurt yourself more.” Eva said.  
“Eva, about what I said-”  
“Do not even think about apologising.”  
Kate looked surprised. “How did you know?”  
“Because you apologise for everything.” Eva laughed, “Kate I know you didn’t mean what you said, can we please just forget it happened?”  
Kate nodded, wincing slightly as a wave of dizziness came over her. “I think I’m going to pass out again. Stay with me?” Her eyes pleaded for Eva more than her words.  
“Of course.” Eva said, kissing Kate’s hand. “I love you Kate.”  
“Thank you.” She muttered, half-conscious.

~~~~~

Kate liked sleeping under the stars. There was something freeing about being able to see the vast sky and knowing that everyone, wherever they live, would look up at the same sky and see the same stars she did. Which meant sleeping inside the castle, on a real bed, under a stone ceiling, was troubling her. The air inside the castle always seemed too thick, she missed the fresh, clean air of the forest. Kate sighed, as loudly as she dared without waking up the other soldiers in the room. I would hate Eva’s life. She thought.  
“Kate?” She heard someone whisper. “Kate, are you awake?” She sat up in bed, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness.  
“Eva? It’s the middle of the night. What?”  
“I couldn’t sleep. Figured you couldn’t either. Come on, I wanna show you something.”  
“How?” Kate said, carefully climbing out of bed, causing her shoulder to hurt and the stabbing between her ribs return. She grimaced but made her way over to Eva, holding her stomach with her working arm.  
“You mentioned you like sleeping under the stars right? Come on!” Eva said, beckoning Kate.  
Eva led Kate through the halls of the castle, stopping occasionally to make sure no one had heard them.  
“I have no idea how you know your way around this place.” Kate whispered.  
“Years of being stuck inside.” Eva whispered back, “now be quiet. We’re almost there but we have to pass my parents chambers and as much as they say they like you-”  
“They might actually kill me if they catch us sneaking around in the middle of the night?”  
“They’d find a way to do worse than kill you.” Eva said, leading Kate quietly past her parent’s chambers. “Now close your eyes, I want to surprise you.”  
“I’m suddenly nervous.” Kate said, closing her eyes.   
She let Eva drag her the last few steps of the hallway and around a corner; hearing a door be pushed open. “Okay. You can open them.” Eva smiled at the look on Kate’s face as she took in her surroundings.   
“Is this-?” Kate began.  
“The royal observatory?” Eva finished. “I know it's not the same as being outside but you can see the stars from here.” Kate didn’t say anything, just kept staring at the roof.   
“If you don’t like it then-”  
“No, Eva, I love it.” Kate cut her off, “I just didn’t realise people painted like this.” She gestured to the stars painted upon the ceiling.  
“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Eva said, leading Kate further into the room to a small seating area. “I thought you’d probably want to sit, considering your injury.”  
“Thanks.” Kate said, trying not to let on to Eva how much pain she was in from running through the castle. “So, what are we really doing here?”  
Eva sighed, “How did you know?”  
“Love, I know you well enough to know when something’s troubling you. So what is it?”  
“It’s Clark’s funeral tomorrow.” Eva said quietly.  
“Yeah.” Kate said, looking down at her hands, remembering Clark’s death.  
“That could have been you.”   
Kate didn’t say anything in reply. What could she say? Eva was scared Kate was going to die in the war, and Kate couldn’t promise anything about surviving. She offered her hand towards Eva, silently begging her to take it. Eva sat next to Kate and gently wrapped her arms around her, being careful of her injuries.   
“I don’t want you to leave again.” She whispered.  
“Oh love.” Kate said, stroking Eva’s hair gently, “I’m so sorry I worried you. But I’m not leaving for a while, okay? I’ll be with you, always.”

~~~~~

Kate looked down at her plain black doublet and pants, grimacing at the memory of the last time she wore these. “Deja-frickin-vu.” She muttered, pulling at her collar. She pushed the flashes of Chess and Farrah’s funeral to the back of her mind. You have to stay strong today. You can cry later. She told herself. Annleigh had asked her to carry Clark’s sword during the service, and she really didn’t want to let her down by breaking during the funeral. She didn’t know Clark’s wife very well, but they had always offered her a place to stay when she was in town, and had always made sure she had the supplies she needed for her journeys. Kate couldn’t help but consider Annleigh one of her closest friends, since she seemed to be one of the only people that genuinely cared about Kate, despite her only being a colleague of Clark’s.   
A sharp knock at the door jolted Kate out of her day dream. “Kate?” Eva called, “can I come in?”   
“Yeah.” Kate replied, picking up her ceremonial sword from the bed and strapping it around her waist as Eva slipped through the door. She wore a plain black gown, save for her silver family crests that decorated the hem. A solemn expression had replaced her resting half-smile. “It’s time to go, Kate.” She said, not making eye contact. Kate nodded and inhaled deeply. I can do this. She thought, praying that it was true. 

~~~~~

Kate placed the sword upon the casket and stood back, turning to give Annleigh some privacy while she said goodbye. “Wait.” Annleigh said, “please stay?” Kate shot a confused look towards Eva before returning to Annleigh’s side. She stayed quiet, staring at the gleaming sword; she still couldn’t believe Clark was gone forever.   
“He cared deeply about you.” Annleigh said, quietly, “you made fighting almost bearable for him.”  
Kate swallowed, not trusting herself to speak; instead nodding at Annleigh before looking away again.  
“I hope he knows I’ll never forget him.” She heard Annleigh say. And suddenly Kate couldn’t stop herself from crying any longer.


End file.
